


Distraction

by Sarachan89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarachan89/pseuds/Sarachan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore's taste in clothing has always been strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. This means Harry Potter is not mine. Also I'm not making any money out of this...

Blue.  
Electric blue.  
With glowing stars.  
Oh Merlin! They are moving!  
Don’t look Harry. Don’t look.  
Concentrate.  
Focus on the enemy.  
How can I focus on the enemy while the stars are trying to hypnotize me?  
Wait. They are not trying to hypnotize me, they want to blind me!  
Better do something…  
“Professor Dumbledore?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“Wouldn’t it be better to wear a less dazzling robe?”  
“I don’t see why I should. It’s perfect for the occasion.”  
“May I ask why?”  
“Simple! It’s distracting the enemy.”  
“Professor?”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s distracting our allies too.”  
“I didn’t consider it.”  
“…”  
“Lemon drop?”


End file.
